Shadowhunters: A Series Of One-Shots
by RobbStark2002
Summary: A Series of request-based One-shots set in Cassandra Clare's Shadowhunters universe. You guys get to decide the pair-ups and the plot. Rated M for Sexual content and mature themes. Currently on Hiatus
1. Introduction

**A/N: Clarrisa2501 requested me to start a request-based one-shot series set in Cassandra Clare's **_**Shadowhunters Series. **_**Please send the requests for your pairings through PMs and reviews. Note that first preference will be given to the requests that come through the PMs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own **_**Shadowhunters **_**or the characters associated. They are all the properties of Cassandra Clare.**

**Have a good day.**

** -RobbStark2002**


	2. Simon X Isabelle X Juli X Beatrix X Maia

**A/N: Since the first request I got was Simon X Isabelle X Julie X Beatriz X Marisol X Maia, I decided to start off this series with a bang. Once again please feel free to send in you requests for pairings you would like to see in the future.**

Giggles were heard throughout the apartment as five girls huddled around in an informal circle. All five of them were great friends with each other and have been for a long time.

The first was Isabelle Lightwood. She had long curly black hair and a full body tan due to her loving to be outdoors. Her dark brown eyes were the first thing you noticed and it always electrified them to the hilt. Isabelle was the strongest of the group. Many of the other girls ebvied her dashing looks and her ability to dazzle men. She wore an orange shirt and jeans with a beaded necklace around her neck.

After that there was Julie Beauvale. She was the typical blond type along with the big boobs, but she wasn't dumb. Julie was always placed in the blond stereotype since she did act like a dumb blond even though she had a brain. Sure, she liked fashion and followed trends and was a part of the popular crowd amongst Shadowhunters her age, but she wasn't just that at all. She was wearing a tank top that strained against her buxom bust and short shorts.

Next was Beatriz Mendoza. Now Beatriz was the tomboy of the group. Right now she was wearing a jersey of her favorite sports team (Gifted to her by Marisol) and a pair of torn jeans. Some thought of her a lesbian, but that was no way the truth. She liked guys, but was open for exploring too.

Then there was Marisol Garcia. She was the youngest of the group so she was known as the baby of the group. She was the last to turn 18 and she always whined and complained about being the last of the group in so many things. But she was also considered the adorable and bubbly one in the group too. She had light brown hair and she just floated from here to there not having any real serious interest in anything like her friends did. She was wearing a skirt that just cut off at the knees and a blue shirt.

Last was Maia Roberts. Maia had dark brown hair and was more of the hippie of the group. She wore long formless dresses that hide her nice figure. She usually had a smudge of dirt somewhere on her face from working hard. She had callused hands and a nice tan from working outdoors. She also loved nature and had a membership to many big national parks and state run garden conservatories. She was also the quiet one of the group.

"Okay, so what should we do now?" Marisol asked.

"Well, maybe we should watch a movie?" Julie suggested.

"Oh, how about that new slasher flick. I heard it was supposed be to very bloody" Marisol said.

"No way Marisol. You just want to drool over the hot guys in them" Beatriz said.

"So, I'm not the only one" Marisol said with a shrug knowing her friends would be drooling with her.

"Well except Bella here. She has a boyfriend" Julie said with a smirk as she sipped her soda.

Isabelle threw Julie a dirty look since Julie called her 'Bella' and Isabelle hated any nickname derived from her name or otherwise. Only her boyfriend got away with giving her a nickname without her smiting him.

"Well there's this wonderful special on Yellowstone" Maia spoke up.

"No way, sorry Maia, but we're not going to watch any kind of documentary tonight. Only you and Marisol will be in to it" Julie said.

Beatriz and Isabelle nodded in agreement.

"Fine, then what should we watch?" Maia asked.

A knock on the door interrupted any more discussion.

Isabelle frowned. She knew her parents and siblings were out for the weekend so she could have the place to herself with her friends tonight. Her parents trusted her since she was a very responsible girl.

"We didn't order the pizza early, did we?" Beatriz asked.

"No way, I know I didn't" Julie said as she checked her watch.

The other girls shook their heads showing that they didn't order the pizza either. It was tradition when they got together that they'd order pizza. Always from the same place.

"I best go see who it is" Isabelle sighed.

She got up and got to the door she opened it to find Simon standing there. Now Simon was Isabelle's boyfriend. Simon was slim, but muscular young man. He had messy dark brown hair and brown eyes. His smile was a bit lopsided and it just made Isabelle's heart skip a beat every time he flashed it at her.

"Hey Beautiful" Simon greeted.

"Simon what are you doing here? You know I told you tonight was girl's night tonight." Isabelle said.

"Yeah I know, but I had nowhere else to go" Simon said as he rubbed the back of his head.

"What do you mean by that?" Isabelle asked as she put her hands on her hips.

"Well, Alec is with Magnus and you want to disturb them at your own risk really, Jace is playing that new game he got qirh Clary, really loud I might add, George is trying to pick up girls at the club and I didn't feel like playing wingman tonight. So I just came here on instinct" Simon said looking really sheepish.

**A/N: George Lovelace is alive in this.**

Isabelle sighed.

"Belle, bring in Simon!" Julie shouted.

"Don't call me that!" Isabelle shouted.

"Ha-ha-ha-ha, Belle. Now that's funny" Marisol laughed.

Isabelle led Simon in and he followed her into the living room where the other girls were. He greeted them all and they greeted him back. They all knew Simon since they did go to the Shadowhunter Academy together.

"Hey Isabelle, um, you might want to hide Jace's game when you get home. He's addicted" Simon said.

"Ugh, I swear. I have to do more interventions with him and each new video game that comes out and he gets." Isabelle asked.

Simon just shrugged.

"So Simon what brings you here?" Julie asked.

"I was bored" Simon said.

Isabelle rolled her eyes as she muttered something along the lines of 'moron'.

"Really, then we should help you crack that boredom" Julie said.

"What do you have in mind?" Simon asked.

Julie had a grin that the rest of the girls didn't really like since when Julie grinned like that it meant trouble of some kind. Julie though a nice girl and everyone adored her she did have a devious side that only her close friends and family knew about.

"Well" Julie drawled, "you can fuck us all til we lose our minds."

There was gasps hearing this. Simon's eyes bulged out as his jaw dropped. Isabelle's mouth was doing a great impression of a fish. Now if any of them would've noticed they'd have commented that this was one of the few times Isabelle has been rendered speechless. Maia had her hand over her mouth in shock. Marisol was just stunned and Beatriz just blinked.

"Julie, are you out of your mind?" Maia asked with outrage.

"Oh come on, you're horny and I know it. Hell, I'm horny. I haven't had a guy for a while" Julie said casually.

"But Julie, this is Isabelle's boyfriend. We can't do that" Marisol said.

"Fuck that, I'm sure Bella will be willing to share Simon for the night. Besides, it gives us something we can to do" Julie said. "A lot and again and again" she added in with perversion laced in her voice.

"I'm game" Beatriz said.

The group including Simon minus Julie looked at Beatriz.

"What, I'm also horny and need cock" Beatriz said quite bluntly.

"Whoa, hold on. I have not given any okay that you can fuck my boyfriend" Isabelle saidputting up her hands.

"Not yet, but I do want to know how big he is. I know you and Simon have fucked." Julie said.

"How could you know that?" Maia asked with great surprise.

"I just know." Julie said simply.

None of the girls asked about this since Julie had this odd sense of knowing certain things. Like who got kissed or in this case who has had sex. They weren't sure if she had some sort of radar or was psychic. It baffled Isabelle and irked her since she couldn't find an answer.

Simon looked very nervous, sure, he was a guy and Isabelle's friends were hot and all, but he was a loyal boyfriend and loved Isabelle. He wasn't going to jeopardize his relationship with Isabelle for a fling with one of her girl friends.

"Come on, whip it out Simon. Show us you got game, big game" Julie said with a grin.

Simon looked over at Isabelle, looking for help of any kind. Isabelle knew that once Julie had an idea in her head there wasn't really much to get her deterred from it. So with a deep and resigned sigh she gave in.

"It's alright Simon" she said with defeat in her voice.

"YAY!" Julie cheered.

"Isabelle, are you sure?" Maia asked hesitantly.

Isabelle nodded knowing that Julie would rape Simon to just see how big he really was. So she just took the path of less resistance really. It didn't mean she was pleased with it and she'd be having words with Julie afterwards. Besides, this will be a one time thing, she hoped.

"Well now that's settled. Whip it out big boy" Julie said as she knee walked to Simon.

Her hands moved fast to get Simon's pants off.

"Hey, whoa slow down" Simon said as he tried to bat Julie's nimble hands away.

"Need it, need to see it, suck it, fuck it, get fucked by it. Come so many times on it, have it come inside me" Julie said in a lusty haze.

"Is she demented or something?" Simon asked as he kept trying to bat Julie's hands away.

"No, she's just a cock whore right now" Beatriz said humorously.

Julie flipped Beatriz off.

Soon Simon's pants were dropped along with boxers. Julie made quick work with a hand job and got Simon's cock up to full mast. He was the biggest cock any of the girls had ever seen before. Not only big, but thick too.

"Holy shit" Marisol said as she stared.

Maia said nothing as she covered her eyes though she was peeking between her fingers.

Beatriz leered openly at Simon's member.

"Damn, I knew it had to be big. Isabelle wore that 'I've been oh so thoroughly fucked' look for a damn week" Julie said.

"I did not" Isabelle countered though her cheeks were a bright embarrassed red.

"You did Isabelle. I was so damn jealous since I was going through a dry spell at the time"Beatriz said.

"I can't believe you're all doing this" Maia admonished.

"Oh get over yourself Maia" Marisol said rolling her eyes.

"Yeah, you need some meat in your diet" Julie said.

"Oh, you're going to eat meat" Beatriz said with a grin.

She grabbed Maia and pulled her close to Simon's crotch.

"Hey, ow, stop it Julie. Ouch, stop it" Maia said as she struggled to get loose.

She was then staring right at Simon's throbbing phallus. She was blushing bright red.

"Come on, Maia. Time for your protein shake" Julie sang.

Maia couldn't move at all and Julie pushed Maia forward and Maia's mouth opened all on its own. Her mind was off, but her body seemed to functioning just right. More and more of Simon's cock entered Maia's mouth.

"Damn, no wonder she eats so many carrots." Beatriz joked, since Maia had gone vegan to impress Simon, eventhough she was a werewolf and he used to drink blood at the time.

"Don't forget celery, cucumbers and other phallic shaped veggies" Julie chipped in.

"I couldn't take all of that" Marisol said wide-eyed seeing Maia take it all.

Isabelle was shocked too. She gagged the first time she tried to deep throat Simon and worked hard to just hold back her gag reflex so she could get all of Simon's dick in her mouth and down her throat.

"There you go baby, now suck away" Julie cooed like a mother talking to her infant.

Maia began to bob her head back and forth sucking on Simon. She let her long tongue swirl and slide around Simon's member. Simon groaned as Maia sucked him off. Julie was stroking Maia's hair with one hand as the other went under Maia's dress.

"Julie!?" Marisol shouted.

"Oh shut it, this is all for fun" Julie said.

"But none of us are lesbians" Marisol said, "are we?" she asked as an afterthought.

"No, but I am bisexual" Beatriz said.

Marisol and Isabelle looked at Beatriz with new eyes. Neither knew this about their friend. Julie didn't appeared shocked at all.

"Wha-wha-what?" Marisol stuttered.

"Yeah, I like boys and girls" Beatriz said with a shrug like it wasn't a big deal.

"Why aren't you shocked by this Julie?" Isabelle asked.

"I've known, I was the one that helped her unlock her bi side" Julie said casually.

This shocked Isabelle and Marisol. Maia would've been shocked too, but she was too focused on something else to even really hear what was going on around her.

"How, when?" Isabelle asked.

"Oh, remember that summer where you were all away from Idris leaving just me and Beatriz?" Julie asked.

The others nodded.

"That's when" Julie said as she kept stroking Maia's hair as her other hand was under Maia's dress and rubbing Maia's wet panties.

Maia moaned as she sucked away on Simon.

"Fuck, I need to get in on this. I'm so horny" Beatriz said then began to strip herself of her clothing.

"Beatriz" Marisol squeaked.

"Oh get over yourself, we're all girls here. Well, most of us are. We've seen it all and we're going to experience it all too" Beatriz said as she finished getting naked.

She then moved under Maia spreading her legs to get better access.

"Julie" she said.

Julie nodded and the sound of ripped fabric was heard as Julie pulled her hand away to reveal Maia's soaked torn white cotton panties.

"I can't believe this is happening" Marisol said in utter disbelief.

The sound of Maia moaning signaled that Beatriz was eating her out.

Isabelle could only watch this all. She was getting aroused. She knew she shouldn't really. Here was one of her friends sucking off her boyfriend while another of her friends wass eating out the other one. Then a third friend who had instigated the whole thing was grinning like a loon. She turned her eyes to the youngest of the girls and saw Marisol was just staring, watching the whole scene.

"Marisol, are you alright?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, just never seen anything like this before" Marisol said.

"What, you saying you never snuck any of Jordan's dirty magazines?" Julie asked.

Marisol shook her head.

"Damn girl, you've been missing out on a lot. You're still a virgin, right?" Julie asked.

Marisol's cheeks went red as she nodded.

"Then tonight you'll have your cherry busted and with Simon's cock it shouldn't be a problem" Julie said.

"Julie, you can't do that. Marisol losing her virginity should be a special thing" Isabelle said sternly.

"But I am going to make it special for her. She will be surrounded by friends who love her and I'm sure you can have Simon make it very special for her" Julie countered.

Isabelle couldn't believe what she was hearing.

Meanwhile Beatriz was happily munching away at Maia's pussy. She sucked and slurped away loving how tasty her friend was. She even felt Maia ride her face. This made Beatriz smirk. Maia was sure getting into this. As for Maia she was happily sucking away at Simon's member enjoying how it tasted in her mouth. Then the action she was feeling below was better than anything she had ever felt except for having a cock inside her. A part of her knew it was Beatriz doing this to her and she knew she herself wasn't a lesbian, but now was maybe thinking she was bisexual even though she had never been bi-curious at all before this.

Simon groaned as he was near to coming. Isabelle saw this since she had been with Simon enough times to know when he was going to come.

"Going to come" he warned.

Maia got her first protein injection of the night and she greedily drank it all down.

"The slut, she's such a greedy little slut" Julie said in a happy tone.

Maia then pulled away and began to really hump Beatriz's face. She was moaning loudly throwing her head back in ecstasy.

"Yes, oh yes. Damnit Beatriz, fuck my pussy with that tongue. Oh god yes" she cried.

Beatriz had a firm grip on Maia's ass cheeks as she ate her friend out.

Julie pulled off Maia's dress and then undid her bra letting Maia's breasts jiggle free. This got Simon hard again at the sight.

"He rises again" Julie said grinning with happiness.

Simon blushed a bit.

Julie though wasn't going to have any of that. So she took off her own clothes and pulled Simon down on top of her .

"I am so wet, just stick that beast in me and fuck me. Fuck me good" she purred in Simon's ear.

Simon obeyed since he lying on top of a damn sexy buxom blond. He shifted and positioned himself and impaled Julie with his pike. Julie cried out as she felt Simon stretch and fill her in ways no guy has ever before. Then Simon started to move and she moaned loud and proud.

"Oh god yes, I knew you'd be a great fuck, yes, oh yes. Fuck me like a damn dirty whore" Julie pleaded.

Isabelle and Marisol just watched this all. Though Marisol was getting turned on and a hand slipped under her shirt and cupped one of her bra-covered tits and the other went into her skirt and she began to rub herself. As for Isabelle this was all surreal. She really didn't know who to really watch. Beatriz eating out Maia out with Maia groping her chest to get more pleasure or her boyfriend fucking Julie. Her eyes decided for her and went to her boyfriend. She then walked over and knelt down.

"Like that whore, you like my boyfriend fucking your slutty little cunt?" she asked not even knowing where this attitude was coming from.

"Yes, yes I do. Oh god, he's fucking me so good" Julie cried.

"If you're a good little slut then he'll come inside you. Simon, don't come in her unless I say so" Isabelle commanded.

Simon just nodded as he kept pumping. He didn't need to worry about spewing his load early since Maia's blowjob took the edge off.

Maia let out a shriek as she came. She then fell forward catching herself before she hit the floor. She was breathing hard as her body was coated in sweat from her exertion. She had no idea that she could experience such an orgasm from another girl before.

Beatriz slipped out from under Maia, her face shiny from Maia's juices.

"Marisol come over her and lick me clean" she said.

Marisol knee-walked over and hesitantly stuck out her tongue and dragged it against Beatriz's shiny skin. She kept licking getting more and more confident then when Beatriz's face was clean Beatriz pulled Marisol into a kiss. This shocked Marisol and she pulled back.

"Your first kiss?" Beatriz asked.

"No, I've kissed boys, but this is my first kiss with another girl" Marisol said still a bit bewildered as a red hue coated her face.

"Well tonight will be a night of many firsts babe" Beatriz said flashing her friend a grin.

Marisol smiled back nervously.

Back with Julie, Simon and Isabelle. Isabelle was getting very turned on. She grabbed one of Julie's breasts and groped it roughly, tweaking the nipple. Julie moaned from the action. Isabelle then began to play with Julie's body with her hands. Rubbing and stroking all over feeling the heat of Julie's skin and how slick it was getting from sweat. She rubbed Julie's clit and that set her off.

"OH SHIT" Julie moaned as she came.

Simon groaned as he fought back from coming.

"Pull out Simon" Isabelle ordered as she saw the battle her boyfriend was having.

Simon did and sat on his ass breathing hard, trying to collect himself.

Julie laid there breathing hard then moaned as Isabelle thrust three fingers inside her. Isabelle began to pump in and out of her at a vigorous pace as her thumb rubbed Julie's clit.

"ISABELLE, OH ISABELLE. FUCK, KEEP DOING THAT, OH YES, FEELS SO FUCKING GOOD!" Julie whined.

"That's right slut, come all over my fingers, come whore, come for me" Isabelle said as she was breathing hard.

Julie came again. Her eyes a bit glazed over as her body went limp from the climax.

Isabelle pulled her fingers out and brought them to her mouth. She sniffed the first then licked them. The taste wasn't bad so she licked her hand clean.

"So you're a dom?" Julie asked after recovering from her mighty orgasm.

She rolled to her side facing Isabelle.

"Yeah, I guess I am" Isabelle said as she realized this about herself.

Meanwhile Beatriz was making out with Marisol and stripping her out of her clothes. Marisol was on the floor with Beatriz taking full advantage of her. Marisol didn't mind it one bit as she wiggled and moaned with every new experience she was feeling by Beatriz's hands, mouth or tongue.

Maia had recovered from her orgasm and she crawled over and took Simon's member into her mouth and sucked him clean of Julie's juices.

"I think she's a closet cock whore" Julie said with a giggle.

"I'd say so, but it's my turn to suck MY boyfriend off" Isabelle said.

She then pushed Maia away and took Simon in her mouth. Maia pouted at this.

"Hey Maia, want some dessert now?" Julie asked with a smirk.

Maia looked over and saw Julie laying there with her legs spread wide and her parting her wet and juicy pussy lips. Maia licked her lips and dove in. Julie moaned and arched her back off the floor.

"Shit, you're a natural pussy licker" she moaned.

Maia just mumbled a response as she kept up munching away at her friend.

"Oh fuck, keep talking it feels so good" Julie moaned.

Back with Beatriz and Marisol the two were really getting into it. Beatriz was scissoring two fingers in and out of Marisol's pussy. Marisol was moaning loudly as she withered around on the floor trying to find something to grip on to as her body was being ravaged by her friend sexually. Beatriz's mouth and tongue was licking and sucking Marisol's perky tits.

"Oh, oh, oh Beatriz. This all feels so good, please don't stop, don't ever stop, please" Marisol pleaded.

"Never babe, you're going to come all over my fingers then I am going to eat you til you come. Then I'll teach you the fine art of pussy munching" Beatriz said.

"Oh, I can't wait" Marisol whined.

Her body shuddered as she climaxed and slumped limp for a few moments then she regained control.

"Ugh, what happened?" she asked.

"You just orgasmed babe" Beatriz said.

"Can I have another, please?" Marisol asked petulantly.

"Of course babe, lay back and let me work" Beatriz said as she got between Marisol's legs and dove into towards Marisol's soaking snatch.

"OH GOD!" Marisol cried.

Back with the others Isabelle was happily sucking away at Simon while Maia ate out Julie. Julie was moaning as she played with her tits.

"Yes, yes, oh yes Maia. Shit, you're so good, more, give it to me more" Julie whined.

Maia just kept going, her mind on one task to get to the sweet juicy center of Julie.

"Isabelle, going to come" Simon warned knowing he was reaching his limit.

Isabelle upped her sucking and her mouth was rewarded by her boyfriend's seed. She drank it down like it was wine. She then sucked him clean pulling back when her job was done. She then saw Maia's open pussy and using a hand to stroke Simon back to full mast. Once standing at attention she guided it to Maia's opening.

"Fuck the girl, fuck her good" she urged.

Simon groaned as he felt himself enter Maia's deliciously tight pussy. Maia moaned as she was being penetrated and this caused vibrations and it went through Julie.

"OH MY FUCKING GOD!" Julie cried as she climaxed.

She pushed Maia's head away from her snatch knowing she couldn't take any more. She laid there tired. Then Isabelle came up to her.

"We're not finished with you yet my precious whore" she said.

Julie shivered. She was now wondering what she done.

Maia was whining and crying out as Simon fucked her.

"Oh yes, oh god yes. Yes fuck me, fuck me good. Pound my pussy, pound it. You're so big in me. So much bigger than the carrot I use" she wailed.

"She fucks herself with a carrot. Why am I not surprised" Beatriz said with a roll of her eyes.

"Really I thought it would be a cucumber" Julie said.

"No, oh, no. Too big, too rough for me to use" Maia moaned.

"What else do you use to fuck yourself with?" Marisol asked panting as Beatriz kept eating her out.

"Oh, oh, celery is good. It's ribbed and it feels so good inside me especially when I twist around in my pussy" Maia groaned.

"Naughty, naughty girl to use produce in such a manner. Smack her ass Simon, smack her for being such a bad girl" Isabelle said.

Simon slowed his pace and looked at Maia.

"Are you sure this is what you want?" he asked the girl.

"Yes, spank me, spank my ass. I've been such a naughty girl. I need to be punished" Maia wailed.

Simon shrugged and got back on pace and began to spank her. First lightly then Maia begged for him to do it harder he did, but made sure he didn't hurt her. But the spanking just increased Maia's pleasure.

"GODS, I'M COMING!" she screamed.

Simon felt Maia's pussy tighten around him and he groaned, but kept on going. He had no idea how long he will be able to keep doing this. Will he have enough to fuck the other girls and his girlfriend or will he tire out? He just didn't know, but he was curious to find out how far he could go.

Marisol was on the floor withering and moaning as Beatriz ate her out. She had never felt anything so good in her life. Beatriz's tongue and teeth doing all sorts of good things to her.

"BEATRIZ I'M COMING!" Marisol cried.

Beatriz drank up all Marisol had to offer. She then moved up and kissed her friend letting her taste herself.

"Mmm, I taste good" Marisol said tiredly.

"You do, now rest for a bit then I'll teach you" Beatriz said.

Marisol nodded then dozed off.

Beatriz turned and moved to where the action was.

"OH FUCKING GOD YES!" Maia screamed as she came again.

Simon groaned and then grunted as he released his seed into Maia. He then pulled out and fell on his ass.

"Oh, for me, you shouldn't have Simon" Beatriz cooed then bent her head down taking his juice-slicked cock into her mouth.

Simon groaned at the action.

Isabelle was with Julie toying with her friend's body. Her hands and fingers caressing and dancing all over Julie's body, but never enough to give her any kind of relief. Julie was moaning and wiggling around not getting any relief.

"Please, please, I need it" Julie whimpered.

"Need what, slut?" Isabelle asked casually.

"To come, please let me come mistress, please" Julie cried.

"Are you going to be a good little slut for me?" Isabelle asked.

"Yes, yes I'll be a good little slut for you, my mistress. Just let me come and I'll be yours forever" Julie pleaded.

"Very well" Isabelle said as she rubbed Julie's clit and the girl came in a noise-less scream then her world went back. Isabelle stroked Julie's hair then turned her attention. She saw Maia had gotten fucked. Marisol was asleep over a little ways and Beatriz was sucking off her boyfriend.

"Hm, another" she said to herself.

She knew Beatriz was a dom like her. So there was no use to try and control her. So she'd let Beatriz have her fun with Simon. She didn't know how she knew this, but it just sort of clicked in her head.

Simon groaned as he felt Beatriz's mouth and tongue work his rod. It got hard again and he was just enjoying the cocksucking he was getting from Beatriz. He then pulled out of her mouth and Beatriz looked up pouting.

"I wasn't finished" she said.

"Yeah, but I want more than your mouth" Simon said.

"Oh, where else do you want it?" Beatriz asked.

"Here" Simon said as he rubbed her dripping slit.

Beatriz shivered and moaned.

"That can be arranged" she panted.

Simon pushed Beatriz down and then got on top and sank into Beatriz's slick hotness. Beatriz cried out as she was violated.

"So fucking big in me, you'll tear me apart" she whined.

"Not til I fucking come in you" Simon growled.

Beatriz shivered at the tone since it excited her. Yes, she was a dom, but enjoyed being dominated by a guy. Though it had to be a guy she trusted, like Simon.

Simon then began to thrust in and out of Beatriz and she cried out in sheer utter pleasure. He pumps didn't start off slow, he went full throttle from the start.

"YES, OH YES! FUCK YES! FUCK ME, SIMON! FUCK MY PUSSY" Beatriz moaned.

Simon grunted and thrust as his hands roamed Beatriz's firm and toned body. Beatriz's body was humming from all the attention she was getting. She had never felt this alive before. She's had lovers before, but Simon topped them all. She wondered if she could ask Isabelle to loan Simon out to her for a quickie or something. But that talk would have to wait as she was getting her brains fucked out.

Marisol awoke. She looked up to see Simon fucking Beatriz and Julie dozing off to the side. She crawled over since she wasn't too sure her legs could hold her. She watched avidly at how Simon's dick slid in and out of Beatriz. Her juices flying out of her with every power thrust. Some of the splash hit her face and she cleaned it up with her tongue. Her fascination was diverted when she heard Maia moan.

Maia was lying there as Isabelle was twirling a dildo inside Maia.

"Oh gods" the werewolf moaned.

Isabelle had gone to her room and grabbed her small collection of toys, most of them given to her by Julie. She hadn't really used them since she and Simon became sexually active. But this felt like a good time to bust them out.

"It's not a carrot or celery, but it is ribbed" Isabelle said.

"And it feels so fucking good" Maia mewled.

Isabelle nodded. It wasn't as big as Simon. Heck, she didn't have a toy that matched his size. But she didn't want a toy that was like Simon when she had the real thing.

"Hi Marisol, have a good nap?" Isabelle asked.

Marisol nodded as he eyes locked onto the dildo inside Maia.

"You want one?" Isabelle asked.

Marisol shook her head furiously. She was too embarrassed to even do that.

Isabelle shrugged and continued to pump the dildo in and out of Maia in slow moves to just torture her friend.

"Isabelle, please, fuck me, fuck me hard. I can take it, fuck me please" Maia pleaded.

Isabelle ignored her friend's plea.

"OH FUCK YEAH!" Beatriz cried out as she orgasmed.

Simon groaned as he felt Beatriz's pussy clamp down on his pole. It took all he could not to erupt.

"You're not leaving til you leave me some semen" Beatriz said as she used her pussy muscles to ripples around Simon's cock.

Simon groaned.

"You girls will be the death of me" he stated.

"Yeah, but what a way to go" Beatriz said wiggling her eyebrows.

Simon calmed himself and then after he gathered himself he began to thrust again.

"Fuck yeah" Beatriz crowed.

Simon lifted Beatriz's legs up and bunched them up to her chest. Beatriz was quite flexible so this was nothing to her. She moaned feeling Simon bury deeper into her with each thrust. It was fucking glorious.

"Isabelle" Maia pleaded.

Isabelle just smiled as she kept leisurely pumping the dildo in and out of Maia. Maia was going insane with this snail pace. She moved her hips in hopes getting more sensations, nothing. She thrashed her head about wanting more.

Marisol couldn't believe how much of a sadist Isabelle was becoming in this. It shocked her.

Simon finally unloaded his cream into Beatriz and pulled out falling on his ass. Beatriz sighed as she laid there fully satiated. He was exhausted. Marisol eyed Simon's flaccid dick. It was tempting to her. She licked her lips, but she was hesitant.

"It's alright dear."

Marisol jumped and turned her head to see an awake Julie by her side.

"Julie" she said.

"We'll go slow, this is your first time, right?" Julie asked.

Marisol nodded shyly.

"Good, now lets get a closer look at the beast" Julie said.

Marisol nodded.

"This is a penis, cock, man-meat, flesh pole, dick, pike, meat rod, stiffie, member, schlong, the fleshy submarine, Excalibur, and many other names" Julie instructed.

Marisol just stared in awe.

"Um, Julie?" Simon asked.

"Shh, quiet Simon. This is study period" Julie said.

Simon blinked and was about to speak when Isabelle spoke up.

"Let Marisol learn Simon" his girlfriend said.

Simon just nodded though he was unsure what to really do if anything. This sure wasn't comfortable for sure.

Julie kept instructing Marisol even lecturing the young girl about the proper way of giving a blowjob. Marisol was quite attentive nodding her head every now and then. Her mind making mental notes.

"He's so big, how can I take him in?" she asked.

"Take only as much as you can. There's no shame if you can't take it all. And if a guys blames you for it then he's a selfish jerk that doesn't deserve your time" Julie said. "Now, you can use your hands too, cup and gently play with his balls. This will help stimulate the guy to coming faster. Some guys, you can even stick a finger up their ass to get them to come."

"There will be no finger in my ass" Simon said firmly.

"What's the matter Simon, afraid you might like it" Julie teased.

"No, not at all" Simon said.

"I tried it, Simon didn't like it" Isabelle said chipping in.

Julie nodded then went back to the lesson. When she finished she looked to Marisol.

"Ready to try it?" she asked.

"S-s-s-sure" Marisol stuttered.

"Just go slow, relax. Simon's not going to get mad at you. He's a great guy. Go at your own pace. Try things and see what you like to do. Don't forget to take breaks since this is your first time your jaw will get tired" Julie said.

Marisol nodded and went between Simon's legs. She stared at the gleaming meat before her. With a shaky hand she grasped Simon's dick.

"That's it pump him to get him hard" Julie guided.

Marisol worked her hand up and down feeling Simon grow hard under her grasps. It was something she had never felt before. Once fully hard Marisol pulled her hand away. She licked her hand clean then lowered her head down opening her mouth. She took Simon's cock into her mouth, but wasn't able to get it all down. She got about half. She began to slowly bob up and down as she gently applied some suction.

Simon groaned feeling Marisol's blowing him. He kept his hands away wanting to let Marisol lead this. This was her first time.

Julie grinned as she watched Marisol give her first blowjob. She felt so proud.

Isabelle watched the sight as she kept up her torture of Maia though now she was alternating her speed to mess Maia even more. Maia was a mess. Beatriz was also watching this.

Marisol kept sucking an bobbing her head going slightly faster each time as her confidence was being build. She remembered Julie's lesson and brought a hand up and began to pump the part of Simon that wasn't in her mouth while her other hands played with Simon's nut sack. It was difficult to do all these things, but she was always good at multitasking.

"Shit Marisol" Simon hissed.

"Am I doing good, Simon?" Marisol asked pulling up.

"Yeah, you are, you're doing real good" Simon said smiling at Marisol.

Marisol blushed at the praise and went back to work. Her mouth was getting sore and that break did help. She sucked and bobbed pausing every once and a while to rest her jaw. Simon just sat there letting Marisol control everything. He was getting closer and closer each time, but was in no hurry. It was actually kind of nice to slow down since he had been going for a while and this would help him recover.

When Simon finally came it surprised Marisol and wasn't able to get it all. She pulled back and some shot in her face and hair. She swallowed what was in her mouth, but felt disappointed at her performance.

"Nothing wrong honey" Julie said as she used a hand to clean Simon's come from Marisol's hair.

"But I didn't get it all" Marisol said frowning.

"You'll get better with practice" Julie said encouraging.

Marisol nodded.

"Now honey, time for the main event" Julie said.

Marisol now felt small and she shifted with nerves, anxiety and embarrassment.

"You don't have to do this Marisol" Isabelle said.

Marisol looked to Isabelle and saw Maia lying there not moving.

"Is Maia alive?" she asked.

"She is, I just made her climax" Isabelle said with a grin.

"Such a sadist" Julie said with a cluck of her tongue.

"You're the one who opened this side of me" Isabelle shot back.

Julie held her hands up in defeat.

"No, I want to do this" Marisol said.

"You sure?" Isabelle asked.

Marisol nodded showing a brave face.

Isabelle nodded.

"Simon lie down, Marisol should be in control for her first time" Julie said.

Simon nodded and laid back. Julie had Marisol get up on her knees and knee-walked and then rise up as Julie held Simon's pole pumping Simon til he was fully hard since he went semi-flaccid after the blowjob.

"Now go at your own pace. Remember when Simon rips your hymen away it will hurt. It's best to do this like ripping off like a band-aid painful, but quick" Julie said.

Marisol nodded and took a deep breath. She lowered herself down feeling Simon pierce her. She gasped as he entered her. It was a tight fit and Marisol had to rise up and lower down a few times before Simon popped inside her. She kept working getting Simon go deeper inside her til she hit her hymen. She pulled back and took a deep breath, closing her eyes and using her full weight she pushed herself down. She felt her virginity rip away from her and tears leaked from her eyes. It hurt so much. She let out a whimper.

"Shhh, it's alright, it's alright" Julie said soothingly as she rubbed Marisol's back in a comforting way.

The pain was subsiding and when Marisol felt confident enough to move she did. It felt glorious. She gasped.

Julie smiled at this.

Marisol was gaining not only steam, but confidence as she worked herself up and down Simon's cock. He filled her up in ways she had never felt before in her life. He was touching all of her inner parts it seems.

Simon laid there watching Marisol bounce up and down. He wanted to do something, but not sure what. He didn't want to mess with what Marisol was doing.

"Marisol, can Simon play with your tits?" Julie asked sensing Simon's turmoil.

"Yes, please" Marisol moaned. Her eyes were closed as she was just feeling every sensation.

"You heard her Simon, touch those lovely melons" Julie said smirking.

Simon brought his hands up and groped Marisol. She gasped at the new feelings coming from her body. This was even better. Simon's hands just knew how to touch her it seemed. This made Marisol go even faster wanting to feel more.

"Steady Marisol, steady. Don't want to hurt yourself" Julie advised.

Marisol nodded and slowed her pace a tiny bit.

The slow sensual sex going on between Marisol and Simon was just what she needed for her first time. Her orgasm was building up inside her at a nice pace. Simon rubbing her hard nipples with his thumbs felt amazing. She had not idea her nipples were so sensitive. She was in complete and utter heaven.

Julie was watching this proudly. She felt like a proud parent or something.

Isabelle watched and smiled. She was happy Marisol's first time was so special though she was till in the frame of mind that Marisol's first time should've been with a guy she liked and not her boyfriend. Beatriz watched the scene stroking her pussy at a leisurely pace. Maia was still out cold.

Marisol had finally worked up to full speed and she was panting and moaning. She threw her head back as she felt her orgasm burst.

"Now Simon, pound her!" Julie commanded.

Simon was startled by this, but Isabelle backed her friend up.

"Give it to her Simon, give it to her" she urged.

Simon grabbed Marisol's hips and began thrusting up. Marisol gasped feeling Simon now really be a part of their copulating. Before Marisol was doing all the work. It exhausted her given her body was drenched with sweat, but now with Simon taking control it felt amazing. She saw stars, a lot of stars as Simon pounded her.

"Shit, going to come" Simon warned.

"Inside her, let her feel your seed" Julie said.

"Yes let her feel it" Isabelle said.

Simon shot his come into Marisol and she look to fall over, but Simon had a hold of her and Beatriz grabbed Marisol for extra stability. When Simon finished Beatriz pulled Marisol off and laid her to the side.

"How ya feeling stud, got enough in the tank for me?" Julie asked with a teasing smile.

"Don't forget about me Simon. I haven't gotten fucked yet either" Isabelle said.

"I think I got enough for you two then I'm spent" Simon said.

"Goodie" Julie said clapping her hands together like a happy five-year-old.

"I'll go second" Isabelle said.

"Huh, I thought you'd go first" Julie said a bit surprised.

"Whores before girlfriends" Isabelle quipped good-naturedly.

Julie maturely stuck out her tongue.

"So how do you want me?" she asked turning to Simon.

"Cowgirl" Simon said.

"Oh, excellent idea" Julie said with her eyes sparkling.

Simon got up and went to a chair. Isabelle rushed over and grabbed a couple towels to cover the chair. She didn't want any messes on the chair if she could help it. Simon sat down and Julie climbed onto Simon and Isabelle held Simon still and Julie lowered herself down. She moaned as she felt Simon pierce her once again.

"Oh fuck, I can't get enough of this meat" she moaned.

"Good now, bounce" Simon said smacking Julie's ass.

Julie squealed and then began to bounce. She pulled Simon into a tongue-filled kiss.

"Touch my body Simon, it's all yours" she purred.

Simon obliged as his hands caressed, groped and touched Julie all over. His thumbs rubbed her hard nipples roughly then he tweaked the nubs. Julie moaned at this as she wiggled and continued to bounce. She used all her skills to get Simon's seed inside her. Simon burrowed his face into Julie's chest licking and sucking the twin fleshy globes. Julie moaned loudly at this. She gasped when she felt Simon nip and bite her breasts leaving marks on them.

"Oh mark me Simon, mark what is yours. I'm your bitch" Julie mewled.

The skin slapping was getting louder and louder as Julie was really bouncing on Simon's cock.

"OH FUCK!" she cried as she orgasmed.

Simon hissed as he fired his load deep into Julie.

Julie sighed as she felt Isabelle pull her off Simon.

"My turn" Isabelle said, her eyes a stormy grey swirling with total lust.

"As you wish" Simon said.

The two shared a hot passionate kiss as Simon stood up lifting Isabelle up. She wrapped her legs around Simon's waist. He led her to a wall and pushed her up against it. He shifted his hips and then slid into a pussy he was quite familiar with. Isabelle moaned as she bit her bottom lip, staring into Simon's eyes. The two stared at one another as Simon thrust in and out of Isabelle. They were linked not only body, but mind and soul.

"Mmm, yes Simon, yes, mmm, more, more. Harder baby, harder" Isabelle murmured as she nibbled on Simon's ear.

Simon grunted and groaned into Isabelle's ear as he gave her what she wanted. He threw every trick he knew Isabelle liked into each thrust. It always drove Isabelle crazy.

The two kept going and going like they never wanted to stop until they both climaxed together. They were panting hard, touching their foreheads together.

"Love you Simon" Isabelle said.

"Love you too, Isabelle" Simon said.

The group took a nice rest and then Julie ordered pizzas since they were all famished. Julie teased she might greet the pizza guy nude, but didn't. They ate and enjoyed the evening together though Isabelle put her foot down that there'd be no more sex with Simon for the rest of the night. They all had their go and it was a one time thing she stated. Though to her friends that would be up for debate, at a later time.


	3. Clary X Isabelle X Maia

**A/N: Carys requested Clary X Isabelle X Maia, so here it is. Please note that I have made a few changes to some character's personalities for dramatic purposes.**

Clarrissa Fairchild glared as she watched the werewolf, Maia Roberts, try and flirt with Simon once again. Simon was being polite to Maia, but not snagging the dangling bait Maia was fishing with.

That little cunt, doesn't she understand the fucking rules of this place? Simon belongs to Isabelle. That means he's off limits to all other girls no matter what. She needs to be taught a lesson she thought.

An idea came to mind and she raced to Isabelle. She found the Shadowhunter practicing with her whip.

"Isabelle, so glad I found you" Clary said.

Isabelle looked up. Now she and Clary weren't always the best of friends, but Clary was probably her closest friend right now, other than Simon after all they have been through.

"Hey Clary, what can I do for you?" she asked setting her blueprints down.

"The slut Maia is flirting with Simon again" Clary said with a certain tone.

This enraged Isabelle. She had told that werewolf tart over and over that Simon was hers and stop trying to flirt with him. She got up and was ready to grab her dagger and skewer Maia or maybe disfigure her. Yeah, disfiguring sounded good right now.

"Hold on" Clary said.

Isabelle frowned.

"I have a plan, but I need you to fully agree to it before I act" Clary said in a very serious tone.

Isabelle arched an eyebrow.

"What's your plan?" the Shadowhunter asked intrigued.

Clary moved in and whispered it into Isabelle's ear. Isabelle's eyebrows raised and looked at Clary in shock.

"Are you sure it will work?" she asked.

"I am, but you have to agree to it fully" Clary said seriously.

Isabelle mulled it over weighing all the pros and cons to what Clary had suggested. In the end she found more pros than cons to this plan.

"Fine. Let's do it, tonight" she said firmly.

"Thanks Isabelle, I got everything we'll need to do this" Clary said then skipped off to begin things.

Isabelle shook her head deciding not to even ask how or why Clary would have what they'd need so immediately. Sometimes the wisest move was not to say anything at all.

**/Scene Break/**

Later that night Maia was upset that Simon still hadn't succumb to her charms. She was doing everything she knew she could do to try and get Simon interested in her and none of it worked. It irked her so much. How could he be with that brainy nosy Shadowhunter when he could have her? She was fucking smoking hot and she knew it. So why didn't Simon seem to?

"Maia, we need to talk" Clary said firmly.

Maia grumbled as she turned to Clary. She had hated Clary as equally as she hated Isabelle, because Clary was actually Simon's first crush. She equally hated the fact that Clary was the better looking than her.

"What do you want?" Maia asked barely keeping any politeness in her voice.

"Like I said, we need to talk" Clary said in the same firm tone.

Before Maia could ask what she saw stars then black as she fell forward hitting the ground like a sack of potatoes.

"Part one is done" Isabelle said coming out from the dark.

"It is, are you sure about wanting to go fully through this?" Clary asked.

"You ask me when it was your idea in the first place Clary. I trust you" Isabelle said.

"Thanks Isabelle" Clary said with a smile.

"No problem. Now lets get to the next phase" Isabelle said.

The two dragged an unconscious Maia away by the arms.

**/Scene Break/**

Maia awoke to find herself tied to a bed totally naked. Each appendage tied to a corner of the bed. She tried to get out, but the cords holding her were well tied. The restraints were tight, but not enough to cause a lot of strain on her muscles unless she really struggled.

"What the fuck is going on?" she asked out loud.

"Shut up bitch" Isabelle snarled.

Maia looked and saw a pissed off Isabelle and quiet Clary. She paled a bit at the sight of two of the strongest lady Shadowhunters staring down at her, but it also enraged her a bit since she didn't like being looked down by anyone.

"Like the ropes. They are decorated with angelic runes that I made. I was never able to make good use of them. Well, I finally did I guess" Clary said smiling pleasantly.

"What's going on?" Maia asked a bit scared now.

"We're going to punish you for flirting with Simon you little slut" Isabelle said with a bit of a snarl.

"There's no fucking rule against that" Maia said.

"No, but everyone knows Simon is off limits since he's with Isabelle. I even stated that to repeatedly to everyone i knew" Clary said.

"That doesn't fucking mean it's a damn rule" Maia said.

"I've fucking had it bitch. You've been acting like a damn slut ever since you met Simon and I am tired of it. Not just because you've been trying to get Simon, but for being a slut and flirting with every single guy here. Now since you're going to act like a fucking whore I am going to treat you like one" Isabelle said.

"What, you can't be serious" Maia said trying to hide the rising panic swelling up inside her.

"She is and I am allowing this since you've been trying to flirt with Jace as well. Not that he will ever notice your ugly face, but there are certain boundaries you cannot overrun" Clary said sternly.

Maia again tried to struggle out of her bonds, but again got no release whatsoever. The bonds on her were really tight. Her eyes then moved and saw Isabelle pull out a duffel bag that had been sitting in the corner unnoticed until now.

"What the hell is in there?" she asked.

Isabelle just flashed Maia a wicked smile making Maia scared at what the Shadowhunter had planned. She knew that the Shadowhunters always had a plan to hurt downworlders and usually their plans always goes off without a hitch whatsoever.

"By the end of tonight you're going to be our bitch" the red-haired girl said.

Maia didn't like this at all as she began to sweat.

Isabelle pulled out a thick ribbed dildo and Maia's eyes went wide. She had never seen anything so big before in her life.

"Huh, this is big, but not as big as Simon" Isabelle commented.

"Well you'd know that" Clary said in a conversational tone.

"I would, but you know it too" Isabelle said and leaned in close to Clary, "I know you and Simon fucked."

Clary gulped afraid of what was to come. She didn't think Isabelle would find out that she and Simon did the dance as old as time multiple times. For god's sake, it happened before Isabelle and Simon got together.

"I don't hate you or anything Clary" Isabelle said calmly trying to ease Clary's nerves. "I actually have an idea for Simon's birthday."

Clary blinked.

"We'll talk about this later" Isabelle said.

Clary nodded relieved, confused and curious.

"Now open wide and get this wet" Isabelle said turning her attention back onto their captive. She climbed onto the bed.

Maia struggled turning her head away, but then Clary grabbed her head to keep it still. She even forced her mouth open as Isabelle shoved the piece of plastic in her mouth and began to violently pump it in and out. Maia was gagging and choking as her saliva leaked out of the corners of her mouth. She tried to scream, but couldn't.

"The whore doesn't seem to have any talent sucking" Clary commented idly.

"She'll learn" Isabelle said.

Maia's eyes were watering with tears. Why was this happening? She wanted it to stop, to wake up and find out this was just a bad dream, but it wasn't, this nightmare was real. Isabelle kept fucking her mouth with the phallus then pulled it out. Maia choked and coughed up spittle and had to turn her head to prevent herself from choking on her own saliva. She had never felt so violated in her whole life not knowing this was just the beginning of her horror.

"Now then, since we got this well-lubricated then I think it's time for the main event" Isabelle said.

Maia's eyes widened hearing this. She went back to struggling even though it was futile.

Isabelle aimed the dildo and rammed it deep into Maia's unprepared pussy. Maia screamed out loudly at being impaled so roughly and without even time to get used to the intruder. Isabelle gave her no time as she thrust the dildo in and out roughly twisting the plastic rod clockwise every in-stroke and counter clockwise every out-stroke.

Maia was panting and moaning. She was had first felt so much pain from the initial intrusion, but now was soaring to great pleasurable heights, she was so close. But then it stopped and she felt empty. She looked down to see Isabelle had removed the dildo from her. She whimpered.

"Please, so close" she said.

"What's that slut?" Isabelle asked in a clipped.

"Please, I need to come" Maia whined.

"You don't need anything slut" Isabelle snapped.

Clary who had been watching the sight sauntered over and rummaged through the duffel and pulled out two items. She went back over and clipped them to Maia's nipples. Maia hissed feeling the pain. Now attached to her nipples were two nipple clips with runes designed to enhance the pleasure given off.

"I had made this a long time ago and figured that this would be a great time to try this out." Clary said.

Maia was gritting her teeth through the pain/pleasure coursing through her. It felt good, but also hurt too.

Isabelle dropped the dildo on the bed and went back to the duffel and pulled out an odd item. It looked like some kind of girdle. The likes she has never seen before. It looked like a girdle, but it had two nubs on it facing down. There was no other kind of ornamentation on it except a few runes.

"Clary, what's this?" the dark haired girl asked as she examined the item with great curiosity as she turned it over in her hands.

"Oh that, that's, um, I can't remember what it's called. A gift from Alec to Jace. He told him to use it on me if I'm ever unfaithful" Clary said, "I guess he was bitter about the whole stealing Jace thingy. Alec gave it to Jace before Alec dated Magnus."

Isabelle rolled her eyes at that.

"What does it do?" she asked.

"Oh yes, well what you do is put it on like a normal belt, but the difference is you place it really low so those two nubs you there are touching your clit. Then you use the remote that's include and it will stimulate your clit" Clary said.

Isabelle fished out the remote from the duffel and eyed the two things and grinned. She went back to the bed and attached the belt to Maia making sure to have the two nubs touch Maia's clit. She then turned it on cranking it up. Maia began to wither and moan as her clit was being stimulate. Her juices flowing from her like a flowing river.

"Look the slut's getting off on it" Isabelle commented.

"Yes, I see" Clary said conversationally.

Maia was close again, she was so close. The nipple clips had kept her on a certain high and this girdle was doing the rest of the work. As soon as she thought she was about orgasm Isabelle dialed it back til it barely a dull roar. This left Maia on the edge again.

"Please" Maia whined.

"Oh no, we got all fucking night" Isabelle said.

Maia whimpered as Clary pulled something else out of the bag. This was a whip, plain and simple though a whip with several leather strips dangling from the handle. On the end of each strip was bead.

"I thought we agreed no physical damage?" Isabelle asked with a raised eyebrow.

This was a big discussion between the two since they wanted to teach Maia a lesson, but wasn't at first sure how are to go with it. In the end they decided nothing that would leave physical marks. The ropes would leave no marks.

"This isn't any normal whip Isabelle. It's something that I designed with runes of my own" Clary said proudly.

"Okay, what does it do?" Isabelle asked.

"I'll show you" Clary said.

She walked over warming up her wrist by rotating it and loosening it up. Once in position she flicked her wrist and the beaded ends of the lashes hit and slid across Maia's stomach. Maia was prepared to feel pain, but instead felt pleasure. She gasped as the sensation tingled though her being. Clary whipped Maia a couple times hitting different spots on Maia's body. All of them Maia had no idea she could ever feel pleasure from avoiding the obvious erogenous zones. Maia was once again soaking as more juices flowed out of her. Her body was glistening with sweat as her breathing became labored. She was again so close to paradise. But then Clary ceased whipping her and she groaned at the loss.

Isabelle saw this and was confused.

"There are runes that are on this weapon that instead of causing pain would cause pleasure every time you struck the person" Clary said.

Isabelle nodded slowly as she took it all in. In her mind she began to think of ways the whip could be useful on the battlefield. To make your enemy succumb by pleasure would be a different tactic no one would see coming.

"I want to come, please let me come" Maia whimpered.

"Oh, you want to come huh slut, well too bad" Isabelle snapped, "you haven't earned it yet."

The dark haired girl then turned the girdle back on and cranked it up. This made Maia wither and moan again like a wanton whore. When she was getting close Isabelle would shut it off leaving Maia frustrated. As soon as Maia had calmed down Clary would whip her up into a pleasurable frenzy only to be left on the edge once again. This was the cycle and Maia was getting tired physically and mentally.

"Had enough slut?" Isabelle asked.

"Please, mistress, let me, your pathetic worthless whore come. I'll do anything" Maia said in a submissive tone.

Isabelle blinked. She wasn't totally expecting this. Sure she had a good idea this would happen, but never thought it would. She turned to Clary for advice. Clary saw Isabelle's look and shrugged.

"Might as well. We're too far into it to stop" Clary said, "besides, I'm sure she'll make a good pet whore for you and me and whoever we loan her out to."

"You are scary" Isabelle commented.

"Love and passion are thin lines to anger and aggression you know." Clary said.

"Fine, I'll let you come slut, if you can make Clary here come first and you'd better to do a good job" Isabelle said.

Clary was surprised at this. She was expecting Isabelle to be the first being served.

"She's in your house so I thought it would only be right for you to get first dibs" Isabelle explained.

Clary nodded and smiled at Isabelle in thanks.

"Alright slut, here I come" she said.

She stripped out of her clothes and climbed on top of Maia, lowering her pussy down in her submissive sister. Clary moaned as she felt Maia's tongue invade her inner sanctum.

"So, how is she?" Isabelle asked.

"She has no real skill, but makes up for it with enthusiasm" Clary moaned as she humped Maia's face.

Isabelle nodded.

Clary kept riding Maia's face ordering the girl below to go to the left, right, up, down deeper, faster, harder, slower and other directions. Maia obeyed each one wanting her reward of getting to come. She worked diligently to make Clary come.

"Oh god" Clary moaned as she climaxed.

Shen gripped the headboard so not to fall off.

"She pass?" Isabelle asked.

Clary nodded her head shakily as she recovered from her orgasm.

"Well slut, you accomplished your task, how do you want it?" Isabelle asked.

"Fuck me mistress" Maia said.

Isabelle grabbed the abandoned dildo and plunged it back into Maia's sopping pussy. She pumped the phallus hard and fast twisting it like she had done before. Maia's juices flew everywhere from these movements soaking an already soaked bed. It wasn't long and Maia came with a long and loud shrill.

"OHHHHHHHHH GGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDD!"

She blacked out afterwards.

Clary checked Maia's pulse to make sure she was still alive. She didn't want to get into trouble for killing a Downworlder specially just after the Shadowhunters had made peace with them. There was a pulse.

"She's alive" Clary said.

Isabelle nodded as she yanked the dildo out letting a flood of Maia's juices spill out of her.

"Well that takes care of that" Isabelle said.

Clary nodded.

The two left leaving Maia still tied to the bed covered in her own juices and sweat.


	4. Clary X Isabelle

**A/N: A guest requested Clary X Isabelle.**

Clary brushed her hair trying to hide her growing nervous. There was a huge Clave meeting tomorrow and Clary had to adress the gathered Shadohunters so she was anxious and felt butterflies fluttering about in her stomach.

"Clary, what's wrong?"

Clary turned to see Isabelle sitting on the bed flipping through a shadowhunter weapons catalogue.

"Nothing Isabelle, nothing" Clary said as she plastered on a smile.

Isabelle frowned. She saw through Clary's façade.

"Nice try Clary, you can't fool me" she said getting up.

"I guess I am just nervous, that's all" Clary said softly.

"Nervous, why are you nervous. This isn't your first Clave meeting you know" Isabelle said.

"I know, I know" Clary said with a sigh.

Isabelle walked over and placed her hands on Clary's shoulders and began gently rubbing them. Clary let out a groan at Isabelle's impromptu massage.

"Feels so good" the red haired shadowhunter mumbled.

"It gets better" Isabelle whispered into Clary's ear before licking it.

Clary shivered.

Clary was dating Jace but she usually liked to spend time with her best girl friend Isabelle when things were hard with Jace. The first time, one kiss from Isabelle was all it took and Clary felt a fire ignite within her. Soon hands were everywhere and the only sounds were heard were panting, moaning, groaning, and the occasional scream when a orgasm hit. By the time they fell asleep they were both wearing smiles and knew this was going to be permanent.

Isabelle's hands had left Clary's shoulders and were now caressing Clary's clothed breasts. Clary shivered at the touch. She pushed her chest out wanting to feel more of Isabelle's magic hands.

"Clary, if you want more. Then I suggest you remove some clothes" Isabelle suggested smirking.

Clary didn't have to be told twice. She peeled out of her top and took off her bra with lightning speed.

Isabelle could only stare at the two mounds of flesh in the mirror. They were perfect. They weren't too big nor too small. They were just right. She brought her hands back and cupped them, she molded them knowing just how Clary liked them touched.

"Oh Isabelle, yes, feels so good" Clary moaned.

Isabelle kept working Clary's chest as she bent down and nipped as Clary's neck. She then sucked on the spot before moving on. Clary let out a guttural moan. She tilted her head to let her girl take more of her neck.

"Clary, I think we should head to the bed where we can be more comfortable" Isabelle suggested.

Clary sighed. She didn't want it to end, but knew that Isabelle was getting tired of standing. So she got up and followed Isabelle to the bed. Isabelle peeled out of her shirt and bra so she was matching Clary in clothing on. Clary growled and tackled Isabelle onto the bed and kissed her heatedly. Isabelle moaned into this kiss. Their breasts smushed together rubbing their hard nipples against one another. Jolts of pleasure fired through their bodies.

Isabelle's pants and Clary's skirt were soon gone as they began grinding their panty-covered pussy against one another.

"Oh god, fuck. Coming" Clary panted.

"Yes, come for me Clary. Come for me" Isabelle moaned as she sucked on Clary's neck.

Clary peaked as and let out a throaty moan. Her panties were completely soaked and were drenching Isabelle's.

"So good" the red-haired shadowhunter mumbled.

Isabelle smiled and kissed Clary gently.

"Your turn Isabelle" Clary said.

She then got off Isabelle and kissed her way down to Isabelle's chest. Clary took one of Isabelle's nipples into her mouth and suckled on it as she used a hand to massage Isabelle's other ignored breast.

Isabelle moaned and arched her back wanting more of Clary on her chest.

"Oh Clary, yes! Feels so good. Please keep going" the dark haired shadowhunter moaned.

Clary then swapped and suckled on Isabelle's other nipple and used her hand on the breast she had abandoned.

Once satisfied with what she had done Clary moved down and peeled off Isabelle's drenched panties. They peeled off sticking to Isabelle's pelvis from their combined juices. Clary sniffed and tasted them before tossing tem away. She then moved her head to the apex of Isabelle's legs and ate out her fellow shadowhunter.

Isabelle gasped and grabbed Clary's head as Clary ate her out.

"Clary, oh Clary. Yes, lick me, lick my pussy. Oh fucking god, your tongue is so good" she mewled.

Clary was encouraged by her lover's words and it only pushed her to do better and work harder. She pushed her face deeper and got her nose to rub against Isabelle's exposed clit. She felt Isabelle's cunt spasm around her tongue as nectar crashed upon her face.

Clary kept licking though never letting up with Isabelle's orgasm.

Isabelle was withering on the bed as Clary kept going.

"Clary, please stop, please, can't take anymore" Isabelle panted.

Clary wasn't listening as she kept getting as much as she could of Isabelle's tasty juices. She loved the way Isabelle tasted. She couldn't get enough. Soon she felt her head being forced up and found Isabelle pulling her up.

Isabelle got Clary up and then cleaned her lover up with her tongue tasting herself.

"Mmmm, I taste good on you" she murmured.

"You always taste good Zoe. I love eating you" Clary said.

"I know, I have to force you to stop" Isabelle said.

"Yeah, why'd you make me stop. I was having fun?" Clary asked pouting.

"Because I want my turn with you" Isabelle said.

Clary brighten and she kissed Isabelle.

They kissed and Isabelle rolled them over til she was on top of Clary.

It was Clary's turned to be rocked.

Isabelle made her way down the same as Clary did with her. She got to Clary's breasts and licked, sucked, and bit them all over avoiding Clary's nipples.

Clary moaned as she raised her back up to meet Isabelle's adventurous mouth.

"Quit teasing Isabelle" the red haired girl whined.

Isabelle smiled at Clary.

"Now Clary, be patient. I'll get to them" she said.

Clary pouted, but nodded.

Isabelle then began again then without warning she sucked in one of Clary's nipples. Clary gasped as a mini orgasm hit her. Isabelle get sucking prolong Clary's orgasm. Then Isabelle switched to the other nipple and Clary's orgasm kept going.

"Oh Isabelle!" Clary whined.

Isabelle finally let go and peeled off Clary's panties and tossed them away and used her fingers and traced around Clary's cunt never entering.

Clary moved her hips trying to get Isabelle's fingers into her. She mewled and whined, but Isabelle ignored Clary.

Isabelle then shoved three fingers into Clary and Clary's hips left the bed from it. Isabelle began fucking Clary at a hard pace, which only sped up Clary's approaching orgasm. It hit her hard and Isabelle's entire hand was bathed with Clary's nectar.

Isabelle then curled her fingers and this extended Clary's orgasm for a bit. When Isabelle finally pulled her fingers out Clary was panting and sweaty.

Isabelle licked her hand clean then crawled back up to Clary.

They kissed with Clary tasting herself on Isabelle.

"Relaxed now?" Isabelle asked.

"Yeah, I am" Clary said.

"Good, glad I can help" Isabelle said.

"I love you Isabelle" Clary said.

"I love you too Clary" Isabelle said

They smiled and with a final kiss they got under the blankets and fell asleep holding onto one another.


	5. Jace X Clary

**A/N: Kelly374 requested Jace X Clary.**

Jace arrived back at his room tired from a long day of training. He went to the shower to erase the sweat and grime that coated his body. He turned the water on hot, just the way he liked it. He took off his clothes and got in. He was so tired he didn't hear the door to his room open for the sound of footsteps. His senses alerted him when he felt a presence behind him. He spun around to find a slightly soaked Clary, his girlfriend.

"Clary, what are you doing here?" he asked surprised.

"Wash your back Jace" Clary said with a smirk as she held up a washcloth.

Jace was a bit nervous since Clary was just as naked as he was and he could see that his girlfriend was nicely figured. She was toned and tanned a combination you get when you trained and fight monsters on a daily basis like they do. Her red hair, which was soaked was stuck to her back. He saw that her breasts were perky and everything he dreamed of. They weren't overly big, but just the size he liked. He found that she had no hair covering her pussy.

"Enjoying the view, Shadowhunter?" Clary asked with a smirk.

Jace looked embarrassed and turned his head.

"Clary, I don't think this is a good idea" he said nervously. He could feel his cock stiffen with just his naked girlfriend standing by him.

"Honestly Jace, leave the planning to me. I am way smarter than you, honey. And I think this is a great plan" Clary said.

She then began scrubbing Jace with the washcloth she had in one hand and a bar of soap in the other. Jace couldn't help, but groan as he felt Clary work his back. Her touch along with the hot water was working its magic. It soothed all the muscles.

"Clary" Jace murmured.

"I haven't even gotten started" Clary said lustfully.

Jace's eyes shot open as Clary moved to his front. He became a bit embarrassed and coved his manhood. Clary wasn't having any of it and tugged Jace's hands away.

"Oh my, what a mighty sword you have. I wonder if you had inherited this from your father?" Clary asked huskily.

Jace gulped as he watched Clary lick her lips then engulf the head of his cock. He hissed and fought the urge to grab her head. He didn't want to force her. But he groaned as he felt Clary's tongue swirl around his cock head. Who knew his girlfriend had such a talented tongue.

Clary had read a lot about giving blowjobs and felt confident in what she was doing to her boyfriend. From the sounds she was hearing it only encouraged her to work harder and faster. She began bobbing her head as she sucked and swirled.

"Clary, I'm going to come" Jace warned.

Clary seemed ready for this and she pulled back enough so the tip of Jace's cock was in her mouth. She worked his balls a bit and soon her mouth was filled with Jace's godly seed. She swirled it around in her mouth analyzing the taste. She deemed it tasty and now she had a favorite flavor, Jace's seed.

Jace was gasping for breath after getting blown by his girlfriend. Jeez, he had no idea it felt like that.

"Jace, could you do me a favor?" Clary asked.

"Anything Clary, you name it" Jace said wanting to do anything for Clary to repay her for what she had done to him.

"I want you to eat me" Clary said as she positioned herself so her pussy was revealed to him.

Jace gulped. He was just as much a novice as Clary was when it came it sexual things, but be knew he didn't want to disappoint her. So he got down on his knees and went at her cunt. He gave it a tentative lick and she tasted almost as sweet as ambrosia. He wanted to taste more so he dove in.

Clary had gasped when she first felt Jace tongue on her, but now she was moaning and gripping on to anything to keep her upright. Jace's tongue though inexperienced was doing the job. She liked the feelings she was feeling and wanted more. With one hand holding herself up she used the other and forced Jace's head further into her.

Jace felt the pressure and ate his girlfriend out faster and harder. He then remembered something he read and with one hand he searched out Clary's clit.

"Oh God!" Clary wailed.

Her orgasm rocked her as soon as Jace rubbed her clit. Her knees were weak and she had no idea how she was still standing. This was so much better than one's fingers.

Jace removed his head panting, his face covered with Clary's juices. He rose up and kissed Clary having her taste herself. Clary liked the way she tasted and she liked her juices off Jace's face. Once clean Clary wanted to finish it. She took Jace's cock and aimed right at her cunt.

"Are you sure?" Jace asked staring right into Clary's eyes.

"I am, I want you, I love you" Clary said staring Jace right in the eye.

"I love you too" Jace said as he kissed Clary hard.

At the same time he pushed his cock into Clary. He felt her barrier, which made his stop. He pulled back a bit making Clary whine a bit. He then pushed back in hard breaking it.

Clary screamed into Jace's mouth since they never broke their kiss. Tears graced her cheeks and Jace stopped and stroked Clary's face lovingly. He pulled back to look at her with a bit of concern.

"I'm alright, just a bit of pain, which happens the first time" Clary said. Her voice still tinged with pain.

Jace nodded though he was still worried.

Soon Clary was ready and moved her hips to give Jace the signal. Jace began pumping in and out a good pace for the both of them. They were both moaning and groaning due to their coupling. Jace held Clary tight to him as he rained kisses down on her. Clary gripped Jace's shoulders tightly to stay up. Pleasure soared through her body and mind she had never felt before anything like it before. It felt amazing and in a small part of her brain she wondered if Jace felt the same, but that would be asked later.

Jace was amazed how tight, hot and wet Clary was. He could feel every part of her. She was humming for him. He could just tell. He loved being inside her and could tell by the look in her eye that she felt the same. Jace leaned in and kissed Clary. Clary kissed Jace back with great passion.

Soon it came to a head and Jace was ready to blow.

"Clary, I'm going to come" he warned.

"In me baby, I want it in me" Clary said breathlessly.

Jace nodded and ejaculated inside his girlfriend.

Clary sighed feeling Jace's warm seed in her. She thanked god that she drew the rune for birth control and protected herself. The ability to make your own runes certainly had it's perks.

Soon after they finished showering they got into some sleep clothes. Jace's was his normal pajamas and Clary a big shirt that belonged to Jace and her pair of clean panties that she had stashed in her pocket ready to go. They laid in Jace's bed under the blankets and cuddled.

"I love you, Clary" Jace said.

"I love you too, Jace" Clary said.

With one last kiss they fell asleep.


	6. JonathanSebastian X Clary

**A/N: A guest requested Sebastian/Jonathan X Clary.**

Clary apparated to a location and looked around to make sure she wasn't followed. She even wrote a rune on her palm to make sure that any tracking spells on her wouldn't work. After making sure she was clean she walked down the path still keeping an eye out in case she was being followed. She got to her destination and it was a cellar door in the middle of nowhere really. She pulled out her stele and tapped the handle said the password there was a click and that meant the password worked and the cellar door was unlocked. Clary then opened the cellar door and entered down closing it behind her. She followed a path that was lit by torches down til it ended at a door. She opened it and entered to what appeared to be a throne room of some kind.

"So you've come?" a voice asked that came from the throne itself.

"I have, my lord." Clary said kneeling in front of the throne and bowing her head down.

In front of her was Sebastian Morgenstern. He was tall and muscular and had a slightly slender frame, similar to their father Valentine Morgenstern. He had platinum blond hair, which gave his pale skin some color, and very dark, black eyes. He had a pale, elegant, restless face with high cheekbones. Sebastian had inherited their mother's slender, graceful hands, and her long eyelashes. His pale skin stuck out of the darkness of the room though there were torches lighting up the place, but not enough to create a whole lot light.

"Come to me, my pet" Sebastian said.

Clary got up and walked over and Sebastian shifted and pulled his robes away to reveal his alabaster cock. It was long thick and huge Clary drooled at the sight of it even though she's seen it many times.

"Now my dear, you know what to do." Sebastian said with a smirk.

Clary got on her knees in front of her brother. She wrapped her small hand around the pale phallus and stroked it a couple of times before dipping down and letting her mouth take it in. Sebastian hissed as he felt Clary's hot mouth work his shaft. Her hands were on Sebastian 's thighs, gripping them, kneading them.

"Yes sister, yes. Suck me, suck me" Sebastian groaned as he thrust his hips up into Clary's marvelous mouth.

Clary bobbed her head up and down savoring the unique taste that was the result of Sebastian's demon blood. It was cold, but she was warming it up very fast with her tongue and mouth. She felt Sebastian's calloused fingers weave through her hair, massaging her scalp as she kept sucking on. She felt his hips push up thrusting into her mouth. She took more and more in with each thrust up Sebastian did. Soon he was fully inside Clary's mouth and down her throat. She had no gag reflex so she didn't choke on the piece of meat in her orifice.

"Such a good sister, so much better than Lillith." Sebastian cooed as he stroked Clary's cheek.

Clary felt a swell of pride in her bosom knowing she was better than Sebastian's blood mother.

"Now my sister, strip for me. I want to see your body. I've longed to see it" Sebastian said.

Clary nodded and stepped back. She began to move to some unheard music. Her hips swayed back and forth as herslid up and down the sides of her body. She pulled off her sweater to reveal a shirt. Next she slowly unbuttoned her shirt.

Sebastian sat on his throne with his white pole twitching. He was gripping the armrests of his throne tightly to keep himself from touching himself. His dark black eyes keeping track of every move Clary made.

Clary's shirt was finally undone revealing her smooth tanned skin. She was wearing an emerald green lace bra that was barely containing her bosom. She then shimmied out of her tight jeans revealing her matching emerald green lace French cut panties with a noticeable dark spot in the center.

Sebastian 's tongue swiped across his dry mouth at the sight.

Clary brought two fingers in the middle of her breasts and unclipped the bra. This released her flesh globes letting the bra fall to her feet. She kicked it away with her foot. She then began to dance some more letting her breasts jiggle and shake with every move she made.

Sebastian's eyes locked on the twin globes. They looked marvelous.

Clary finally got rid of her last article of clothing. She shimmied out of her panties with her ass facing her elder brother. Her ass jiggled more than it needed to as she removed her panties. She was desperate to please her master. Once off she tossed them at Sebastian who caught them and inhaled her sweet toxic scent. He then licked the fluids stuck to them.

Clary kept dancing naked.

"What do you ask of me now, my lord?" she purred as she kept moving.

"On your hands and knees bitch, present yourself to your master" Sebastian commanded.

Clary got on her hands and knees ignoring the cold hard stone floor beneath her. Sebastian got up and walked towards her with his hard dick bobbing seeking, wanting the hot wetness in front on it. The Morning Star then rammed straight deep into Clary's hot core. Clary's head snapped back as she let out a long guttural moan that echoed through the stone walls.

"Yes sister, moan for me, scream for your lord." Sebastian said as he began to thrust in and out of Clary.

"Yes master, yes. Fuck me, fuck your whore. I live to be pleasured by you, and only you master" Clary cried.

"That you do, no one else" Sebastian said smirking.

He remembered when he had to hide his rage when he heard that Jace had gotten to Clary's pants before he did. Sebastian had the last laugh, of course, as he had slowly manipulated his sister into falling in love with him and ignoring Jace. But Sebastian had decided that Jace had to pay for taking Clary's virginity. But that was a thought for later. For now, Sebastian decided to enjoy the pleasures at hand.

He let his cold pale fingers trail Clary's spine before moving down and gripping her hips. They then move sliding up her sides and cupping her swaying breasts. He squeezed them feeling her hard nipples in his palms.

"Yes pet, come for me, come all over my cock." Sebastian hissed.

"Yes master, oh yes. I'm coming, I'm coming." Clary cried.

Sebastian felt Clary's snatch seize around him as she orgasmed. He groaned as he felt the tug on his balls. He wanted to spray his seed deep inside his pet, but not yet. No, he'd use her some more before he would relieve himself.

"Master?" Clary panted.

"I'm not finished with you yet my pet." Sebastian growled.

Clary shivered in anticipation.

Sebastian then got up picking up Clary as well. Showing he had some strength in him. He carried Clary all the way back to his throne and then sat down with Clary still on his lap.

"Ride me pet." he ordered.

"Yes master." Clary purred as she began to grind her pussy up and down.

Sebastian sat back watching the glorious sight as Clary bounced up and down on his pole. She shimmied and shook like a wanton slut. Now Sebastian didn't use Clary as a spy at all. She was just his perfect fuck toy.

He had got to Clary's home and seduced her. She was so easy that he didn't even need to use any kind of mind manipulation spell on her. He fucked her in every method that was chronicled in the Karma Sutra that day. He even fucked their mom Jocelyn, while she lay unconscious. For some reason he decided to spare her life. He thought that it was an act of kindness towards his sister, because their mother hated her firstborn son. But deep down, Sebastian knew that he lusted for his mother.

After that Sebastian had Clary many times through the summer as well as her mother too. They were both perfect for him. They were his pets.

Clary was always willing to please her master. She used her pussy muscles to stroke his cock that was buried inside her. She wanted his seed inside her.

"Not yet my pet." Sebastian growled hearing her thoughts.

He then grasped her jiggling breasts and brought them to his mouth assaulting them with his teeth and tongue. Clary gasped and threw her head back as she rocked back and forth on her master's lap.

"Fuck." Sebastian groaned as he unleashed a torrent of come into his pet.

Clary moaned in pure delight feeling her master's seed swim inside her.

Coming down from the high Sebastian got up and carried Clary still attached to him. He hadn't gotten soft at all. The demon blood coursing through his veins did wonders for his stamina and cock size. His appendage stood at nearly a foot long, too big for even the biggest of humans or Shadowhunters or any Downworlder, for that matter.

Clary was resting against him lightly dozing. Sebastian carried her to his rooms and laid Clary down and slowly pumped into her to rouse her. It worked.

"Master" she murmured.

"My pet" Sebastian muttered.

He pushed some of Clary red locks away from her sweaty face.

Clary used her body, pushing her hips to meet her master's thrusts, which made him groan as he felt her pussy walls clench around him.

"Such a filthy whore." Sebastian hissed.

"Only for you master, only for you" Clary said in a whispered tone.

Sebastian paused his movements, which made Clary look befuddled. Not a look that was usual on her face and the Morning Star found it endearing.

"Master?" she asked.

"On your hands and knees pet." Sebastian commanded.

"Yes master" Clary said as she re-positioned herself making sure to keep her master's beast insider her cove. Once she was where her master wanted her he began to pump into once again.

Clary moaned as she threw her head back letting her hair drape across her lovely back. Sebastian caressed Clary's firm ass then her back then slid his hands down grabbing her swaying tits, squeezing them, milking them.

Clary let out wanton sound as her master handled her tits.

"Oh master." she mewled.

"Come pet, come for me" Sebastian ordered.

"Yes, oh, yes master" Clary moaned as her pussy fluttered around his pistoning length.

The Morning Star groaned as he felt this, but he kept going, he increased his pace now hammering Clary's cunt. He had so much energy, strength that he was sure he didn't have before. He could fuck his pet all night long really. He could fuck her forever.

"MASTER!" Clary cried as she orgasmed again.

This time as Sebastian found her clit and began to tweak the tiny pearl of nerves.

Finally Sebastian released his seed deep inside Clary. He relished the feeling. His mind then drifted to his plan. He planned to leave this world with Clary and her mother. He had found something better than ruling the world it seemed. He never expected to ever find something like this before.


	7. Jace X Clary X Isabelle

**A/N: A guest requested Jace X Clary X Isabelle. This might or might not be the last chapter in this series as I am not getting a lot of requests. I have decided to put this series on an indefinite hiatus until I get a few requests with which I may or may not continue this story. Anyway, enjoy ;)**

Isabelle took a deep breath and opened her eyes. She looked around and saw she was in her room. She shifted slightly and found she was naked under the covers. She held her head as a slight headache became apparent. What happened last night? She remembered that they had just saved the world from total destruction. They all had a big party, but then that is where things got hazy. She then felt something move and she froze. She glanced over and there was a bare-chested Jace Lightwood. Oh god, why he here in bed with her?

"Hmmm, morning lover."

Isabelle looked over and saw Jace's redheaded girlfriend Clary waking up.

"Clary?" she questioned with a squeaky voice.

"Yes Isabelle?" Clary asked casually.

"Um, what happened last night?" Isabelle asked.

"I think it is obvious" Clary said with a grin.

Isabelle groaned slightly. She had given her virginity to her brother. Well, not her real borther, her adopted brother, but still.

"Don't be so upset. I mean, you were practically begging for it last night" Clary said stretching.

"I was?" Isabelle asked shocked.

"Yeah, after you saw Jace and I going at it you wanted in" Clary said like she was talking about the weather.

Isabelle was shocked. This didn't seem like her, but she must've drank something to make her act like that.

"So, ready for another round?" Clary asked.

Isabelle hesitated.

"Fine, I'll started" Clary huffed playfully.

The hot redhead pulled the covers off of Jace revealing his limp cock. Clary flicked her hair back and engulfed flaccid member and began sucking on it. Isabelle heard Jace groan in his sleep. Clary was now humming and Isabelle could see the cock grow within Clary's talented mouth. Clary pulled back to show Isabelle Jace's fully-erect cock. Isabelle could only stare. It was so big and thick.

"Watch this." Clary whispered huskily.

Clary got up revealing all of her naked glory. Her A sized breasts jiggled slightly as her nipples harden from the cool air. She then positioned her pussy over Jace's cock and then lowered herself down moaning the entire time as Jace's meat filled her.

"Oh god, I never get tired of this feeling" the redheaded girl cried.

Isabelle was frozen in place as she watched Clary bounce up and down on Jace's cock. Jace was still asleep and she wondered how he could sleep through this. Clary's bouncing began to get quicker and harder as she groaned loudly. Isabelle somehow knew this meant that Clary had just come.

"Are you ready now?" Clary asked as she kept bouncing.

Isabelle could only nod and moved over to be eye level to Clary's breasts. With a small bit on hesitation she leaned forward and licked one of Clary's nipples.

"Oh yes" Clary moaned.

This gave Isabelle some confidence and she began licking Clary's nipple and kneading the other.

"Mmmm, you're so much better when you're sober" Clary commented.

Isabelle was too focused to reply. She licked and sucked Clary's breasts giving each equal attention.

Clary was still bouncing away stopping every few times when she came. A squeal from her signaled that Jace had come and filled her. This of course woke Jace up too.

"Damn Clary, you sure know how to wake up a guy" Jace commented as he rubbed Clary's bouncing ass.

"I aim to please" Clary said getting off.

Isabelle took this moment and dove at Jace's cock. She took it into her mouth tasting not only Clary's release, but Jace's as well. Man, did they taste good. She lavished Jace's cock with all the love she could give.

"She's such a cock whore, isn't she?" Clary asked with a smile.

"Yeah, but she sure knows how to work a cock" Jace grunted.

Clary feeling mischievous crawled behind Isabelle and spotted the girl's wet pussy. She licked her lips then dove in. Isabelle moaned into Jace's cock as her pussy was violated by Clary's tongue.

"Bitch, pay attention to what you're doing, ignore my slut" Jace barked.

Isabelle bowed her and got back to work on Jace's cock only moaning as Clary's tongue lavished her cunt. Jace grabbed the back of Isabelle's head to make sure she got the job done.

Meanwhile Clary was enjoying licking Isabelle's cunt. She had much practice doing the same to her mother every night. That's where it all started. At first Clary was disgusted since she liked boys and thought licking a girl's pussy was nasty, but her mother converted her and now she is bi. She loved cock as much as pussy. She licked away on Isabelle's cunt and marveled at how tight Isabelle was even after being fucked not too long ago. She then stuck two fingers into Isabelle to increase the pleasure.

This caused Isabelle to come. She squirted spraying Clary with her juices.

_She's a squirter, who'd have thought?_ Clary thought as she licked up all the juices she could get.

Jace pumped his hips as he fucked Isabelle's mouth. He was close to coming, but he wasn't going to warn her. He pulled Isabelle off, which confused the girl. Jace then pumped his cock a bit and he shot cum all over her. It was in her hair, on her face, on her neck, and on her breasts. She was a sight to behold.

Clary crept over and began licking Jace's cum off of Isabelle. Once she was licked clean. She looked at Jace who nodded. Clary then guided Isabelle to lie down. Once lying down Jace got on top on her with Clary positioning Jace's cock directly at Isabelle's pussy.

"Fuck her baby, fuck her hard" Clary whispered.

Jace grinned and shoved his cock in Isabelle. Isabelle gritted her teeth as to not to scream as she was filled. It probably didn't hurt like the first time when he took her virginity, but it still hurt since she was stretch to the max. Once fully in Jace waited for Isabelle to get comfortable. As soon as he thought enough time had passed he pulled out only to slam back in.

Isabelle keened with pleasure at this.

Soon Jace was fucking her hard and fast just like Clary wanted him to. Below him Isabelle was keening. Jace loved the feel of Isabelle's tight pussy and how it hugged him. It was like a velvet vice. Sure he loved Clary's pussy, but her was getting a bit worn. A nice tight pussy was just the ticket. He pumped in and out feeling Isabelle's cunt clamp down on him every once and a while. These were indicators that Isabelle had come. If he had to guess, Isabelle had come at least five times so far.

"That's it Jace, fuck her so hard that she can't walk. I want to see your seed oozing out of her" Clary said.

Jace loved when Clary talked dirty. It turned him on even more. He felt his balls tighten and he shot his load into Isabelle's waiting womb.

Isabelle just let out a content sigh as she was filled.

Jace got off and laid back tired from coming three times. Clary however was wanting more. So she crawled up onto Isabelle and turned around so she could reach Isabelle's oozing cunt.

"Lick me bitch." Clary said.

Isabelle was exhausted, but tilted her head and began licking Clary out. Clary in return began licking out all of Jace's cum from Isabelle. It took both girls to several orgasms and when they were finished Jace was ready for another round.

"I think we need to extend our stay" Jace said.

Clary just smiled and nodded.

Isabelle didn't know if she'd survive.


End file.
